The Other Side
by pink-ink-slinger
Summary: TMNT 2014/2016 Donatello NSFW AU "There isn't much here, and what we do have, we've had to steal. My brothers believe that Shredder's helping us...to be free, to survive,and eventually conquer. But Shredder destroys anything and everyone in his path. If I get another chance to leave, I'm not coming back. I'll have to make something of myself on the other side." -Donatello
1. Chapter 1, Part I

"Ugh." Donnie turned, cringing and squinting when droplets of blood splattered onto his makeshift eye glasses. He almost dropped the arms he was pinning back behind the human's head.

"Donnie! Suck it up and hold him still or you're next!" Raphael barked, laying another hard blow into the human's face—his jaw shifting out of place to one side and cracking under Raph's fist. A dark chuckle vibrated through Raph's throat as he wiped his fist with a bloodstained rag, previously used on someone else. Donnie dropped the passed out victim, the limp body hitting the ground with a solid thud and he began to claw at his pockets, eventually pulling out a purple cloth. He took his glasses off to clean them, rubbing his thumbs over the lenses in a circular motion, he sighed irritably while glaring at his brother.

"Ya know, they're probably going to start hunting us."

"Good. Let them come."

"Let them come? So they can slaughter us?!" Donnie raised his voice, stepping over the unconscious human and coming face to face with his brother, whom he actually stood a few inches taller than.

"You'd better watch it." Raph's eyes squinted, looking his lanky brother up and down. His demeanor was threatening, it dared Donnie to act on his thoughts. But there is an order and though Donnie disagreed with brothers majority of the time, he still respected the order that their father put in place.

"We ain't gonna get slaughtered. We have a plan."

"No, we don't. Leo _thinks_ he has a plan, but in reality, Shredder has a plan of his own. One that doesn't involve us seeing the end of it…"

"So, you think I'm incapable of leading us?" Leonardo's voice crept out of the shadows before Donatello could actually see his face. It was unreadable. The ultimate poker face. And Donnie envied him for it—he often wore his feelings on his sleeve, his nervousness was always noticeable, and most times he could barely look Leo in the eye. And even now, Donnie knew that though a question was asked, it wasn't his place to answer. So he sighed, closing his eyes shut tightly, before finally making eye contact with his brother.

"Let's get one thing straight—I know exactly what's going on and Shredder is working with _me_ to make things happen. This isn't a genocide, and I'm tired of your accusations." Leo said, poking a stiff finger into Donnie's plastron.

"But Leo, what Shredder believes in is not something that our father would hav—"

"Our father abandoned us! It's time to move on." Leo's voice rose and boiled over like bubbling liquid in a pot. He made his way over to the weapons wall of the dark room, lit by only one overhead light. Snatching down a machete and nunchucks, he whirled around, shoving them into Donnie's arms.

"I don't think you've been pulling your weight around here. You like to snoop, don't you? Well, I'm sending you and Mikey to the other side for goods. Do what you must to obtain them…by any means necessary. And no fraternizing with the enemy."


	2. Chapter 1, Part II

Donnie hacked at the large leaves and brushes that stood in his way as he traveled through the jungle. He stomped and pouted, mumbling complaints of his brothers. His younger brother followed close behind, swatting at the large bugs and laughing at Donnie's discontent.

"Bruh, why ya gotta be so down all the time." Mikey stopped, spotting a tree full of mangoes. He spun, landing a powerful kick against it, which was so forceful that it shook the tree and mounds of mangoes fell from the branches. Mikey scooped up an armful to shove into his backpack, leaving two out. After tossing one to Donnie, he bit into the one he had saved for himself. It was so ripe that the juice gushed out of the corners of his mouth.

"We don't have time for snacks. Let's get this over with. I don't want any trouble with _them_."

Their journey didn't last long from there; shortly after, Mikey spotted The Great Wall. "Donnie! Donnie! Look, there it is!" Curiosity got the best of him as it usually did, and Mikey sprinted towards the wall.

"Mikey wait! Don't get to cl–"

With his blue eyes fixated on the abundantly multicolored land that was but a few feet away, Mikey didn't notice the trap. His ankle became wound up and he was slung into the air, left hanging upside down from a tree.

He became frantic and flailed his arms and legs about.

"Donnie! Get me down! Get me down!"

Quickly removing some device he had constructed himself from his backpack, Donnie aimed the bow-like contraption upward–pulling it's trigger to release some sort of sharp dart that cut Mikey free upon contact with the cor of the trap.

Mikey landed on his feet like a cat, brushing himself off nervously.

"Thanks, that was close." Donnie pulled Mikey close, grunting through his teeth…

"It's like I told you, once we get closer to their land, we have to be careful. They've got traps set up all over the border."

"You're right. That, we do."

Startled by the deeply accented voice, Donnie and Mikey turned around to find themselves staring down the barrels of two rifles.

"Put ya hands up, Monstas."

"Hey, we're not monsters!" Mikey shoved the barrel out of his face, daring to approach the human. But he was halted by his brother's long arm.

"Mikey, please."

"No, Donnie. If they wanted to hurt us they would have long before we got this close. They know what my brothers will do." Mikey eyed the two humans, his fists balled and brow furrowed–something that Donnie didn't see often. But when he did, it meant trouble.

"What do you want?" Donnie spat out.

"Seems like that's what we outta be askin' you, mate." The human lowered the gun, taking his wide brimmed hat off to fan himself for a moment.

"So, why are you nosing around our neck of the woods?"

"Technically, we aren't on your side. So,"

" **SO** , you were makin' your way ovuh Now, the law states that you aren't to be even within one mile of The Great Wall. So I'll ask again, what do ya want?!"

Placing the outback hat back on his head, the man returned his rifle to Donnie's nose, and his partner followed in the same manner towards Mikey. Donnie gulped, knowing that if he gave up his brother's plans not only would he be in trouble with the humans, but his brothers too. He gets enough shit at home.

If "home" is what someone could call it.

He firmed up the crease of his lips and refused to speak. Mikey's eyes jumped from his brother to their captors, ready to pounce whenever Donnie was. But Donnie didn't move, he only stood there with arms raised and mouth shut.

"Alright then, mate. We'll just have to see what the queen wants to do with ya then. Go on!"

The man nudged Donnie with the tip of the rifle, urging him to turn around and continue on. His partner jerked at Mikey, nodding his head in the same direction.

"Of with ya!" he snarled at Mikey before chuckling at his partner.

"Two turtles trying to break in on our land! We've got to get something for this. And the queen, she'll have their heads."


End file.
